Run Away
by StaryKegome
Summary: Kagomes a princess, and shes not planning on staying one for long! She and Sango are ready to escape, but hey, being captured was not part of the plan! Now who are these two kidnappers? Suck at summaries. . .please read!


Hey! Well this story just popped into my head, im not really sure where its going to lead to, but hey that the fun part of writing right!? Well I hope you like it, sorry for any spelling mistakes!!

Desclaimer: Yes I am the proud owner of Inuyasha **glances around** Lawyers glare dagers Ok well. . .maybe im not! Ok fine im not **sigh** that would be something though. . .

Run Away

A girl gazed out into the distance, the stars shining out of the deep blackness of the night. She sighed, leaning on her elbows as they pressed agains the railings. She was here, trapped, stuck, and unable to get out. Sure she loved being a princess, and she know that she shouldn't take things for granted, but it wasnt fair. Should she really be trapped behind the gurded walls, almost her every move being watched? "Its not fair. .." she said aloud angrily, blowing her long bangs out of her eyes, annoyed. "Kegome!" Someone called out behind her. Great. she thought to herself sadly. "Yes?" she said aloud, her back facing the person behind her. "Come on, stop day dreaming out here Kagome." Said a firm femenine voice. "Yes mother" the girl said, shifting her eyes to her mother, smiling slightly, than turning her gaze out to the stars onece again. "Ahh the stars are beautiful tonight arent they?" the queen said softly, her gaze lost in the sky as well. They both stayed like that for a moment, quite, and still. "Mother, did you need something?" asked Kagome, he attention back at her mother again. "Ah, yes. Your father has another suiter coming for you again this week, and he wants you to be prepared. That's all, though if I say so myself this one is quite a looker." She said winking at her daughter, a smile spreading across her face. Kagome sighed. Suiters again. . . she thought annoyed, but tried to smile in return to her mother. "Mmm, well don't be to put out, who knows this one might actually work dear, and were not forcing you to marry anyone." Said her mother, like she could read her thoughts. Yeah right kagome thought biterally. "We just want you to be happy, and sweety, its about time to find someone don't you think?" asked her mother. "Mother, I. . .I don. .nevermind. I think I will go to bed." She said quickly, deciding against telling her mother she hated the idea of all these stupid suters! "Ok good night." Said her mother, as she left kagome to herslelf. Kagome sighed again, she seemed to be doing that a lot lately. She gazed into the stars onece more, they were so calming and peacful, each glowing brightly, with their own story to tell.I wish I could be like that Kagome thought to herself. Mmm free to shine brightly, and be free kagome shook her head, well that's going to happpen soon enough! she though triumphently. I will escape, and run away, I wouldn't have to be stuck here anymore! I will have my own adventure, hah that would be better than being stuck here! Like you would do that A voice said in her head. How could you escape? You've tried before, and did it work, nope! The voice argued. Well im just going to have to try again! She yelled at herself. ok you do that! Said that voice again. Mph I willl! She said defiently, what was the use talking to herself anyway? Kagome would be free, her time here in the castle was ending, she could feel it. Something was going to happen, but that she didn't know. All she knew was that her life was going to change, but she didn't know if it was for good, or for bad.Kagome turned around quickly, she had to go talk to Sango, her best friend, they had been planning to escape for awhile now. She didn't think that it would happen so soon. Well the sooner the better! she thought to herself, as she walked away from her balcany, stepping down curving steps, escaping into the darkness.

Well what do you guys think? Keep it? Loose it? Oh and sorry for all the grammar mistakes, did mention I totally suck at it! And well you see, sadly my computer spell checker is broken**sigh**Well please R&R I hope you liked it a little lt a bit! Oh and no flames please, suggestions are fine, but not flames! Im still a beginner at this ya know!

StaryKagome


End file.
